


you better stop the things you do

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e09 Malleus Maleficarum, F/F, POV Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby mourns for Tammi and for the truth she could not have revealed.





	you better stop the things you do

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'i put a spell on you' by screamin' jay hawkins

"Go, I'll clean up this mess." Ruby says. She doesn't offer an explanation for why she's willing to, but she doesn't owe them one anyway.

Dean steers Sam toward the door, but just before they leave, they look back.

Ruby is already furious, and her eyes flicker black as she growls at them again. " _Go._ " 

They don't need to be told thrice, and so they leave. 

Once she's sure she's alone in the house with only the three corpses, Ruby sinks to her knees and allows herself a look at the damage caused. She takes her knife back from where Dean had stabbed it into the demon. Ruby cleans it on the dead woman's jacket and slips it into her jeans. 

Tammi had been her friend; she hadn't been lying about that. They'd been together once, back when she was still human and pledged her soul away. She hadn't minded, not when the demon was her best friend and her mentor. She'd learned so much from her, so many tricks and spells and methods of coercion and manipulation. 

Hell, it was partially thanks to that demon that she was on the road to doing what was needed of her. Of bringing Sam Winchester, the Boy King, to his destiny in releasing Lucifer. 

It was a shame that Tammi had to die before she could see it happen, but Ruby knew that she could never have explained it in time without the Winchesters finding out, which would ruin the entire plan. Sacrifices had to be made, she supposed, but it didn't mean she couldn't feel sad about it. 


End file.
